


you're petering out, i'm petered away

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Series: And Yet Different [3]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Fanmix, Headcanon, M/M, Self-cest, Timey Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soundtrack for the alternate characters and relationships established in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/264629">Parallels, Deviants</a> and its sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're petering out, i'm petered away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix for the versions of canon characters established in my And Yet Different series. In them, Cowl is Evil Harry from the Future, and Dresden is Good Harry from the Future with Sanity Slippage. Sometimes they hang out, and sometimes they make out.

  


_download it[here](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/62263122/you%27re%20petering%20out%2C%20i%27m%20petered%20away.zip)_

01\. Bells || Lhasa de Sela  
Bells are ringing / ringing me from sleep  
My sleep was not restful / but my dreaming was deep

02\. Desert Garden || VAST  
Don't you feel like I do / tired of everything  
Can you feel what I can / almost everything

03\. Crawl and Hide || from freeplaymusic.com  
Instrumental

04\. The Times They Are-a Changin' || Bob Dylan  
If your time to you is worth saving / then you better start swimming  
Or you'll sink like a stone

05\. Keep the Streets Empty for Me || Fever Ray  
There's no room for innocence / take me home before the storm

06\. Mean Low Water || 65daysofstatic  
Instrumental

07\. Hide and Seek || Imogen Heap  
Sinking, feeling / spin me round again and rub my eyes  
This can't be happening

08\. People Are Like Slamming Doors || Zita Swoon  
I remember when I still believed in / people's gentle truth  
I hollered nights and nights / in blackened, burned out moods

09\. Keep Your Heart || TV on the Radio  
Outside ecstatic love / what do you think we'd find  
Over that broken road / out past the land mines

10\. No Light, No Light || Florence + the Machine  
You want a revelation / you want it to get right  
But it's a conversation / I can't have tonight

11\. Stab City || As Tall as Lions  
My heavy head is full of debris / sometimes I wish this city would  
sink into the sea / cause even when I find love it's fake  
and everything I want to touch / would break

12\. Mojo || Peeping Tom (featuring Rahzel and Dan the Automator)  
I can't believe I did it again

13\. Shirley Road Shirley || A Weather  
I can see the change it made in your face / the slow dissolve from black to gray  
the weird delay between / the things you think and the things you say

14\. Sleep Alone || Bat for Lashes  
Give my soul, give my soul, sing it free across the sea  
Lonely spell to conjure you, but conjure hell is all I do

15\. Black Heart || Hey Rosetta  
You bright sun, you darkest dirt / hardest paradox I ever learned  
you're tireless, and I tire quick / it's the easy death  
of reason within my chest

16\. Time Stops || Explosions in the Sky  
Instrumental


End file.
